This Kind World
by Satsukimochi
Summary: "I love you," and "Goodbye" how long do those two phrases really mean for? Do you mean it forever, or only for now? One shot collection!


Heya! It's my first upload, please bear with me from now on! I guess I'll start off with a romance one-shot series, that I'll update every once in a while!

There'll be some type of prompt for each of them, and I'll try to vary pairings, though it'll be mostly **Shinaya **and **HaruTaka or KonoEne**

* * *

"Ayano-"

That name escaped Shintarou's lips as he saw the girl who had jumped off the rooftop of their former school building two years ago. The girl whom he loved, the one who died, was now standing in front of him, wearing the same clothes she died with, and sporting a pair of gleaming red eyes.

White flower petals blew past him, and the sunset outside the large classroom windows seemed to get redder and redder. _Too scenic for my liking, _he thought dryly, though the expression on his face clearly did not bother him with the fantastical scene around him.

"Shintarou," Ayano said with a smile, her cheerful voice sending chills down Shintarou's spine. She took a step forward, only to be greeted with Shintarou stepping back, keeping a large distance between them. Shintarou watched as the smile disappeared from her lips, and a somewhat melancholy and remorseful smile replaced the joyous one before, "Sorry... I died. I guess I should say goodbye?" she said uneasily.

"No, I'm sorry- please don't go," Shintarou muttered, though loud enough for Ayano to hear. Silence began to envelope the room, until the only thing Shintarou could hear was the summer breeze carrying the petals with it. He finally gets to talk to her here and now, he should be able to just let out everything... right? "You know when you were gone, I... I managed to make some friends, as embarrassing enough as it sounds for me, a high school drop out of age 18, and has turned to the occupation for a HIKINEET... since you-" Shintarou couldn't bring out the last word. Something in his throat prevented him from saying such a thing.

But however, he also realized that this conversation was beginning to sound like one of those 'Hey Mom, you know today I...' conversations. Though Ayano seemed content, and was happily smiling and gave him the cue to continue on. "I joined a gang you know, it's called the Mekakushi gang,"

Ayano's eyes widened, her eyes crystal in the light.

"We have this leader, Kido, who's got a case of the 8th grader sickness, Seto who's always out working and is a bit too cheerful, and Kano who's this really annoying guy who enjoys teasing others mercilessly," Shintarou sighed, accompanied by Ayano's giggle.

"Those three have changed though," she smiled, her eyes looking into the distance as if she was reminiscing about something. "They used to be real quiet... they would barely talk. But they became more confident over time and the gang the..." Ayano laughed, joyful tears streaming down her face before she hastily wiped them away. _Ah, so Ayano knew them? _Shintarou noted. "Hey Shintarou, how long is Tsubomi-chan's hair?"

_Tsubomi? Oh, leader, _"Well its gone past her chest,"

"You know when she was younger she had really short hair, and would always be mistaken for a boy. Tsubomi-chan has a really pretty face, you know. She also likes dressing up really girly in secret," Ayano giggled, though her words were spoken to Shintarou as if she was transmitting a secret code or message to him that no one should know.

"Ah, you know she still gets mistaken for a boy, she got kicked out of the ladies' hot spring because of that,"

And the two close friends broke out into laughter. It felt nostalgic all of this, but Shintarou knew that this beautiful dream wouldn't last forever. "Ayano... will you be able to come back?" Shintarou asked, his voice trembling and the back of his eyes stung.

Ayano smiled, "Who knows?"

"What if you can't?"

"I'm sorry then," she whispered, walking up to Shintarou and took his hands. "And this would be goodbye then. Hey you know, red really looks good on you. And there always needs to be a hero out there, you know," she grinned. "Shintarou, did you know that red is a hero's color?"

Shintarou gave a little nod, "You always mentioned that in the past."

Ayano smiled widely, and tip toed and reached up to kiss him. Shintarou's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, his face turning as red as his jacket at the sensation of a girl kissing him. More importantly, Ayano kissing him. He held on to that kiss, remembering their days in Junior High, the cherry blossom viewing they saw together, and the warm smile she always gave. Each and every memory he had of them together, he held on to that.

"Can you be the hero for me, this time?" she asked, her hands clasped with his.

"Sure."

And on that cue, Ayano's red scarf was wrapped around Shintarou's neck, she and her smiling face fading away like the scene around him. The white flower petals transformed the red tinted room into a bright, white light, enveloping Shintarou within it. He felt a burning sensation in his eyes, as if something powerful was now fueled within his gaze. Just then, before he left the world in which he called a dream, he heard Ayano's voice call behind him.

"Shintarou, farewell. I love you."

* * *

I was listening to a Diabolik Lovers song, which was Shuu's song, called 'Farewell song', when I though of this. Surprisingly, Shuu's song was actually very relaxing and a real breather compared to the others' songs. The feeling that I had when I was listening to this, I used that as a prompt for this one-shot.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
